


Just A Dream

by hells_intern



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Dream, Bill isn't a main, Death, Dreams, Earth, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hunger Games like, Kidnapping, Kinda, Murder, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_intern/pseuds/hells_intern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Earth where humanity coexists with it's supernatural kin isn't as amazing as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

A young girl laid in her twin-sized day bed, facing the wall. Her dark brown eyes stared blankly at the bed frame as she slowly retreated from reality into her mind. Her room had no lights on, save for a small little ghost figurine that glowed a soft purple. She wore a plain pale blue pajamas.

Outside, the world mimicked her room. All was dark. The girl should have been asleep but something urged her to stay awake. A strand of brown curly hair fell into her eyes as she continued to wander about everything and anything.

Suddenly, a soft whooshing noise sounded from behind her and she could make out a blurry form of what appeared to be a light blue portal in the slightly reflective surface of her bedframe. Dread slowly began to drown out her other feelings. Her body tensed up.

It wasn't uncommon for people to be taken in the night. Of course, we're talking about a different Earth, were supernatural creatures were as common as humans. No one knew what entity was exactly behind the kidnappings but knew it was powerful enough to wipe out civilization if it so pleased to.

Sometimes, the bodies were discovered in the morning. Each and every time, no matter what, the bodies were mutilated passed recognition, even baring signs of injuries no one could recognize from any earthly creature. The only thing shared with every corpse was a sign of struggle. By now, people didn't cower in fear at the thought yet it did terrify them at the thought it could easily happen to them or a loved one. It was sad how used to it humanity was to the fact anyone of them could die yet they could never do a thing about it.

The unnamed girl forced herself to relax. Maybe I won't die, she thought, if I show no signs of being awake. Her breathing was forced into a relaxed pace as though she really was in a deep slumber in the first place. Her body tensed up a bit when she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder but she quickly forced herself to relax once more.

"She's asleep," a rough voice murmured. The girl couldn't tell if he was talking to himself (she assumed it was a he as the voice sounded masculine) or if there was another person in the room besides them two. "Great," sounded an annoyed feminine voice from across the room. "This is the last one. Hurry up, we don't need the boss on our tails." The hand on the girl's shoulder flinched slightly when the other woman mentioned their boss.

All of a sudden there was a rough material forced into her mouth. She did her best not to scream and attack whoever the hell did it. After all, she didn't want to end up as just another corpse. "Should we use the cloth?" she heard the male ask. What the hell did they mean by that? "Yeah, you never know when someone could be faking." There was a slight shuffle and then another cloth was pressed against her nose and mouth. She did her best to not inhale what she assumed was chloroform.

 

Her lungs began to burn. She was forced to inhale a whiff of the chloroform, which smelled surprisingly sweet, before the female kidnapper told her comrade that he had held it down long enough. Her vision became blurry as she was thrown roughly over the other female's shoulder. The girl blacked out as soon as they touched the portal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The nameless girl jolted out of her sleep and was surprised to find herself sitting upright, cross-legged. She blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes and surveyed the room. It seemed that the girl was in a very large room, most likely a cellar judging from the fact there were no windows or doors expect for one across the room, though there was a rather large stairway leading up to it. All the doors were pure white, even the floor. She glanced behind her. There was a wine rack that stretched across the whole white wall behind her. Yep, this was definitely a cellar.

Facing the front again, she focused on a dome shaped area that sat in front of her. For some odd reason, it reminded her of the wrestling matches from her school but with a large see through dome that looked paper thin. That was, until she actually paid attention to what was happening in the dome.

It was full of people, some that looked as young as seven years old to thirty four at the oldest. They were all fighting one another, the small space of the dome designed to force them to stand and fight instead of running away. Some of them were armed with weapons. Some were paired into teams. All of them were covered in blood, even the few pacifists the girl had saw. The floor was a mess, covered in bodies and gore. The pacifists that were mention previously were quickly taken down by the others.

She forced herself to look away from the horror in front of her and continue her examination of the room. Around the dome, sat others that also varied from age to age. Like her, they all sat cross-legged in a perfect circle. Some of them had their eyes close, though she couldn't tell if it was to avoid looking at the bloodbath before there or if they truly were asleep. The ones that did have their eyes open though... Their expressions varied. Some looked rightfully horrified, some had blank expressions that were still a tad pale, and others held expressions of sick amusement and delight.

On the opposite side of the dome was a large pyramid like throne, were a figure with a triangle head sat. They, too, sat cross-legged and appeared to be... floating? The only thing the girl could make out about their appearance was their single eye that glowed a pale yellow and had a thin pupil that reminded her of a cat as they watched the battle before them. Around them were other creatures that were just as interesting. A lady made of pink fire, a creature with many varying faces, a red man with a diamond head were each side held a different expression to name a few. The girl slowly slipped into her mind as she thought of how exactly that worked.

"CURRENT FIGHTERS MAY LEAVE THE BUBBLE. ANYONE AND EVERYONE WITH WEAPONS MUST ENTER THE BUBBLE." She jumped at the loud male voice that sounded throughout the room. It sounded bored but held the tone of authority that turned menacing at the word 'must'. The girl watched as the few people left in the dome exited, becoming completely clean of blood and signs of wear as soon as they stepped out and took their place in the circle. Some of the people got up and entered the dome, or bubble as the man called it, each carrying a weapon.

Guess I get to wait another round, she thought. Relief filled her. The girl wasn't exactly sure she'd be able to kill another, even in self-defense. Maybe she'd be able to last as a pacifist? She thought this over, dimly aware that the figure from the throne was approaching the wine rack behind her. Might as well make the most of it. She relaxed from her tense state, placing her hands behind her to support herself. However, her hand met a handle of a knife.

The girl's hand slowly closed over the handle. She brought it in front of her. It was an ordinary steak knife, but she guessed it counted as a weapon. Should she enter the dome right now even though the round has started or wait until the next round? It'd probably be best for her to ask the figure from the throne she decided.

She slowly turned around and took in their appearance for the first time. They had a triangular head, as stated before, and a top hat that floated just above their geometrical head. They wore a black vest with a white shirt underneath that had its sleeves rolled up to just a few inches below their shoulder. Their two sets of arms were pure black as well as their pants that turned into shoes.

The girl slowly pushed herself up, a strange feeling telling her that it would be best for her to approach the demon slowly as though she was approaching an easily startled, violent animal. She was two yards away from them when a loud voice rang throughout her head, neither male nor female and certainly not hers. "His name is Bill Cipher but it'd be best for you to call him Mr. Cipher. If you don't want to dig your own grave, be honest and polite child." Who the fuck-? Well, she guessed that whoever it was didn't mean her harm.

She quickly shook off her feeling of confusion and continued to approached the demon that looked male. Maybe it was one of demons giving her advice...? Yeah, that was unbelievable as fuck but it was the only conclusion she could come to.

How would she get his attention? I mean, he was pretty engrossed in choosing one of the wines. Or at least, she thought it was wine. The girl for some reason felt too fearful to tap his shoulder, so she called out to him. "Mr. Cipher...?" Damn it. Her voice was hoarse and cracked a bit due to the fact she hadn't spoken for at least a few hours. She cleared her throat and repeated her statement. This time he seemed to hear her.

He turned to her, indifferent though she could have sworn that he jumped a bit the second time she called his name. He smiled with a mouth that was camouflaged in his pyramid pattern but when she actually paid attention, his smile looked forced and his eye held a strong look of annoyance. "Yes?" He spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts. I really should stay in reality more often, she thought angrily as the man before her stared her down.

"Well, I-I just discovered that I have a knife," she held the steak knife in front of her, " and I was wondering, should I go in right now or wait for the next round?" For a second his expression hardened but relaxed again as though he knew she really did just find out that the knife was with her.

"I said for everyone with weapons to go inside the bubble," Bill replied. His eye gave away his true annoyance of the girl that his relaxed smile tried to hide. She tensed up slightly and made her way to the dome, brushing off the glances of her fellow what-felt-like-prison mates.

The girl hurried into the dome, the scenery around her changing. The outside world faded from view as soon as she stepped inside and was replaced with an empty grey sky. It made it feel as though she was trapped on a small island in the middle of nothing. Must be a one-way mirror, she thought. It made sense. Those in the bubble wouldn't have to notice the stares of anyone outside as they slaughtered one another. You wouldn't have to worry about the judging stares of anyone as you killed someone.

She slowly crouched into a fighting stance, her steak knife held in front of her just in case someone decided to attack her. The thought seemed unlikely since everyone was already fighting each other. In fact, no one seemed to even notice her entering the dome, bubble, whatever the fuck it was called. The sound of a person laughing caught her attention.

To her left was a familiar face she didn't expect to see. The source of the laughter was an old friend of hers. We'll call her Lady. Lady's hair was longer then when the girl had last seen her. It used to be shoulder length but now the red hair reached down to the back of Lady's heels, even though it was pulled in to a high ponytail.

Lady's once friendly face that was a sight for sore eyes now had a bloodthirsty look, her brown eyes looking crazed. In her hands was a blood stained ax that was longer as her forearm. Lady's pale pink t-shirt and jeans were ripped in some places and smeared with blood. Around her waist was a belt of holsters. Behind her, a smaller girl dressed in completely black protected Lady from any behind attacks. They're allies, the nameless girl thought.

The nameless girl backed away to the edge of the dome. She considered exiting the dome but she didn't doubt for a second that the dapper geometry head man would kill her if she did. Maybe she could manage to make this fight last the whole round. I mean, it was a really stupid idea but at least she was trying.

Lady swung her ax at the girl's face as she thought out a plan. Luckily, she managed to dodge the attack in time. Lady swung and swung again, but each time the girl managed to avoid the attack. She did get a few nasty cuts, mostly on her face, but at least she was alive. Some attacks she managed to blocked successfully with her steak knife. It was pretty confusing as to how exactly her knife didn't break every time she blocked but when you're fighting for your life you don't spend much time to wonder about anything but the fight in front of you. She managed to do a decent job on staying alive and keeping the fight going until Lady began to speak.

"I should have expected you to be this weak!" Lady laughed. "You had so many opportunities to strike me down but you're too softhearted." She tried to brush off the insults, doing her best to ignore the damage it did inside of her. "It'll be so easy to kill you. Probably my easiest fight yet!" The bitterness inside of the girl began to morph into a burning anger. There's no way in hell she's going to die and only be remembered as 'the easiest fight'.

Lady continued to taunt the girl. She clenched her teeth and waited for the perfect moment as the continued to fight each other. It dragged on for a while, her anger growing with every word Lady said. That's when Lady laughed. When she laughed, her eyes closed as she swung. The girl dodged the attack once more, this time sliding underneath the blow. The ax barely cut the tip of her nose.

Ignoring the pain, she trusted her reflexes. She kicked the girl in black away in the back, sending her skidding across the floor into a fight with some guy who just killed his own baby brother. Our heroine roughly grabbed Lady's ponytail and sliced through it with her knife. Lady snapped out of her shock and angrily swiped at her once more. The girl side stepped the ax and with a swift movement slit Lady's throat.

Lady let out a soft sound of surprise and slowly fell to the floor, her ax falling from her hands. The girl stood there in shock, the blood of her former friend pooling around her feet. She just killed someone but... Why didn't she feel any regret? She felt someone watching her but shook it off. Even if for some reason she didn't feel bad for her first murder (of her own friend no less), she still was in a ongoing battle for her life. She grabbed the holsters from Lady's corpse and attached it to herself. She shove her apparently unbreakable steak knife into it. Grabbing Lady's ax, she shakily turned to the others fighting in front of her. The girl who was once an ally of Lady was already dead in front of her.

This was going to be a long day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
